Torn
by GeneralUnicornDuckPudding
Summary: "No one can find out what happened to me or else he will come back for me." Naruto has finally returned to Konoha after ten years in hopes of not running in Sasuke. Sasuke's best friend Naruto died when he was young and the new kid resembles Naruto very much.
1. Forgotten Memories

Okay well this is my first time uploading a story so I'm so scared. Is it good maybe not I Don't Know 'til... well later. Oh, yeah I am GeneralUnicornDuckPudding I came up with this name while in Social Studies last year while thinking about Hetalia (I don't know how to spell) and learning about World War II. So far that all I am gonna say.

* * *

Chapter One - Memories

"**Okay, Sasuke. You're it." With that said Naruto ran away from Sasuke. Sasuke ran after him. He quickly caught up to Naruto's speed and grabbed him by his hips and pulling him close. Naruto struggled to get out of Sasuke's grasp but wasn't strong enough. "Sasuke you know what?" Naruto said. "What is it?" Sasuke responded. "When I grow up I'm gonna marry you, Sasuke. Okay?" Sasuke smiled at the younger boy and said "Okay. Naruto lets grow up quickly."**

**Present Day!**

I woke up to the horrible sound of my alarm clock. Looking at the time I decided to go back to sleep. I was tossing and turning in bed for five minutes and my verdict was I couldn't fall back asleep. IT WAS FRIGGIN' 6:30 IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY!

After what seemed like an eternity of mentally with myself I got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. I recently moved to Konoha… Well actually it's more like I moved back to Konoha with my foster-father Iruka. Once I finished getting ready I decided to take a look around town so I'd know the place better.

When I got back home Iruka told me to un-pack the rest of my things. I was exhausted when I finally managed to un-pack all of my things and organized them. I took the empty boxes and put them in the basement. My stomach started to growl so I decided to eat lunch (even though it was 4pm). I made instant ramen. After eating I was still tired and took a nap.

"**Bye-bye, Sasuke" Sasuke waved bye as I got into the car. My mom and dad were sitting in the front. On the way home I told my parents about everything that Sasuke and I did. As we were making the turn into our street another car hit crash right into ours. CRASH! Another car hit the front of the car. Panicking, I tried my best to get out the car but the doors would open. I tried waking up my parents but they were unconscious and covered in blood. I started fading in and out of consciousness. Things got blurry in my vision and then everything went black. **

I shot straight up from, panting heavily._ Why am I having all these weird dreams again? Is it because we moved back to Konoha or the fact that the anniversary of my parents death is coming up is coming soon. _I sat there in bed thinking to myself. I checked the clock it read 2:40 AM. I went back to bed tossing and turning but all I could think about was my parents.

* * *

Hey was this a good story?Oh this is sooo scary.. Ugh so embarrassing! Please Review


	2. The Fateful Meeting Part 1

Chapter Two – The fateful Meeting Part 1

I woke up from a dream a dream of Naruto. Naruto and his parents died ten years in a car crash. Well actually Naruto's parents died in the crash. Naruto was kidnapped from the hospital he was staying at. But only a few days they found the dead body of Naruto. I was pulled from my thought when my cell phone off. Looking at the screen, it was the last person I wanted to talk to, my brother Itachi.

"Hn."

"I take it you just woke up." Itachi spoke.

"Hn."

"Did you sleep?"

"Hn."

"Get ready for school, and then come down for breakfast."

"Hn." Was my response, knowing that the conversation was over, I ended the call. Doing what Itachi told me to (not that I always do.) and got ready for school. I eat breakfast, since I am driven to school by drivers I don't have to worry about walking or taking the school bus.

**Naruto's POV**

'BEEP!- BEEP! - BEEP!- BE-!' "Naruto, for heaven sake just get up already. Or you'll late to school! I'll be back in five minutes and if you're not up then I am going to kill you, okay?" Iruka said.

Although I knew it was a meaning less threat I still didn't want to be on the end of that rope. Let us keep one thing mind here; Iruka is a grumpy old lady before he's had his coffee. So it's best to not piss him off before then but that's a bit of a harder task for me to do.

With my back on my shoulder, my school uniform, and my hair smelling like watermelons. I walked down to breakfast with Iruka. Thank god he was drinking his coffee.

"Hi, Mom." I said making Iruka jump.

"My. Gosh. Naruto you sacred me, I told you to stop doing that and stop laughing."

We ate breakfast and talking about random stuff. Since Iruka is the new science teacher at Konoha High School, he's driving me to school every day. We live like twenty minutes away from the school. But before I knew it there I was standing right in front of Konoha High.

I stood at the open gates. There were boys and girls standing in the school yard talking. I sucked in a breath and took a step and walked towards the doors (without making a fool of myself.) Everyone was looking my way and making comments and pointing towards me. Making me more scared than I really wanted to be. *Heavy Dramatic Sigh*

(^ᴥ^) Back to Sasuke… hehe (^ᴥ^)

I arrived at school a few minutes before the bell rang. My fiends Karin and Suigetsu were waiting at our usual spot under the sakura tree. They walked towards me… Well Suigetsu walked, Karin she… she ran like a lost puppy who finally found its owner.

"Sasuke-Kun ~ 3" Karin screamed as she wrapped her arm around mine and her boobs squishing against my arm. _'Ugh, I swear those things are stuffed with tissue.'_

"Ayo, Sasuke looks like your havin' fun this morning." Suigetsu laughed showing his sharp teeth. I shot him my deadly Uchiha glare. _'Too bad it doesn't work on him. '_

"Hey, did you hear?" Karin squeezed my arm while squealing.

"Hn? Hear what?" I was confused on what was going on at the moment. Nothing good or exciting happens at Konoha.

"There's a new transfer student starting school _**here**_ _**today**_." Karin jumped up and down with excitement like the Fangirl she is.

"And?" Suigetsu said with no amusement with the news.

"And, what? I heard he's a total hottie!" Karin pushed her glasses up and stormed off. She seems pretty mad but trust me she'll get over it.

Suigetsu laughed as Karin left. "She's just way to dramatic. Don't ya think Sasuke-kun?" he leaned on my shoulder, I moved away from him.

"Hn." The bell rang and I headed my period class.


	3. The Fateful Meeting Part 2

Okay this is Chapter 3 you guys. Hope you like it!

First this...

My little sister was watching the Big Bang Theory so Sheldon got sick and when it went on break she could my mom and told her "Mom, Sheldon sick! Do I give him medicine! What I do?" I started laughing so hard it was so funny and are times when she's cute others times I just hate her so much

Anyways 'yall can read the story now!

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Fateful Meeting Part 2**

"Okay everyone take your seats." Kakashi said as more kids started filing in. As soon I sat down the two girls that have extreme death wishes come plopped themselves down at the two empty seats that were on either side of me.

"Okay, hearing all that gossip going around by you life suckers. So, we have a new student starting school here today." The classroom exploded to comments about what they heard of the new transfer student as Kakashi went into the hallway.

"Oh My Gosh. Do you believe that? The new kid is going to be in our enough class!" Ino said.

"Ahh, I know right." Sakura exclaimed.

"Did you see him? He's like total hot."

"Yeah I did, but he isn't as our Sasuke." Sakura punched my arm in playful- flirty type of way. I turned to her shot a glare and she flinched and moved a bit.

The door open and as Kakashi walked in followed by a blonde, who looked like my Naruto.

"Okay introduce yourself to the class."

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Believe It." The boy gave a thumbs up and winked.

The class sounded laughter with how this "Naruto" kid acted with such confidence. Kakashi was probably thinking the same thing as me because he gave me confused look. You know that look that means 'Not-Even-I-Know type of look'. Meaning my question was left unanswered.

"Naruto, take the empty seat in front of Sasuke, over there."

Naruto's eyes gave a slight glimpse of shock which was masked with a smile as he walked to the empty seat in front of me. '_This Naruto looks like my Naruto. He has all his qualities, well as far I can see that is. But I was told Naruto died. They even found his body. Something's fishy here… Mm.'_

**(-ᴥ-) (^ᴥ^) Naruto Now (-ᴥ-) (^ᴥ^)**

'_Okay, Naruto this might not all that bad. Maybe he doesn't remember who you are. Yeah, he doesn't know who I am… Right? Oh this is bad.'_

"Hi, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." A pink haired girl said as headed out the door hoping nobody noticed my quick leave for the door.

"Hi." I responded hoping the conversation was going to end there, but knowing it wasn't.

"Where did you come? Where you born here in Konoha?" A light blonde haired girl with light colored eyes asked.

"Yeah, were you born here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I was born in Konoha but I kinda moved to Korea and came back." I gave a small smile hoping they understood what I meant.

"Korea, cool what was it like?" Blondie asked.

"Ino, that's the least important right now. Did you just say you were born in Konoha?" _'Oh her name is Ino I'll keep that in mind.'_ Sakura said pushing Ino out her way.

"Yeah I was born here... Why?" _'Okay even though I didn't know here when I was younger doesn't mean she didn't know me. This could be bad but than good as long as I don't bring up too much.'_

"No reason really, I just don't remember you that's all." She gave a smile

"Hey, Naruto wanna eat lunch with us later?" Ino said feeling a bit left out.

"Yeah you might get along with a few of our friends." Sakura gave a pleading look.

"Okay sure what harm could it do?"

'_Okay so far since first period I have managed to ignore Sasuke a bit… well as long as I kept away from my locker. Yeah his locker is right next to mine. I get scared he will remember or ask questions. Anyway now I'm in P.E. and I haven't seen him at all. YES VICTORY IS MINE!'_

The exact minute I said that he comes walking out of the locker room. _'Ugh I hate that Sasuke… Ahahaha no I don't.'_

"Hello! My young balls of energy. Are your youthful bodies ready for basketball?" Guy-sensei who wears a green jumpsuit with a weird haircut and reallybushy eyebrows said while jogging in place.

"Kiba and Sasuke you're team captains. Kiba start us off."

"Naruto you're on my team."

The team recruiting went on for a while and when our team consisted of me, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee (who dresses a lot like the gym teacher). I meet them earlier today when I had lunch with Sakura and Ino. On the opposing team all I knew was Sasuke and his friend Suigetsu.

"Naruto who taught you to play basketball that? That was awesome, dude." Kiba said with absolute excitement.

"Kiba are you just saying that because he helped us win?"

"Dude I'm being serious he's really good." I smiled sheepishly at Kiba's comment. _'It's embarrassing when people compliment you right? Or is that just me?'_

"Oh how life is beauty, but e–"

"In other words you happy we won too." Shikamaru said not wanting to hear Lee's weird talking. I would have done the same thing but not in a lazy voice... Just sayin'. And at that moment Suigetsu walked up to us.

"Hey could I barrow Naruto form you guys for a quick second?"

"Why? So you can make him just like you and your odd friends?" For Kiba to call Sasuke group of friends has to be an understatement on our part… right?

"Ahahaha… No I just wanted to know if he wanted to join the basketball team. He's really good and you can't deny it." He said with a not-all type of smirk.

"Yeah, sure… but I'll have to run it by Mom." This was probably some sort of trick Sasuke put him through but even so he will have to find out soon or later. _'But we don't that to be now. Geez, Naruto do you ever think?'_

"Mom?" They all gave me questioning looks.

"Iruka." Thinking it might have been an easier answer.

"The new science teacher?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes... It's a complicated story. And we don't have time for that." More weird looks…

* * *

Did 'yalls like this chapter... Huh?


	4. It Kinda goes Like This

Okay I know it took me a while to upload this story but it took me a while to get it edited and written so people understand the story better I hope that helps.

So I hope you like this chapter

* * *

**Chapter Four – It kinda goes Like This**

When I got into the car to my surprise Kakashi has in the car too. _'This would be one of those times were I interrogate mom about this… right? Maybe not, don't jump to conclusions you guys.'_

"How were basketball tryouts?"

"Fine, mom." I said mocking a teenage girl. (/)

"Mom, I'm gonna ask you one very simple question okay?" I definitely knew something was up when mom had a two second hesitation before answering.

"Yes, what is it?" Formal language he's hiding something for me.

"What is my English teacher doing in the car?" He looked relived in a way. Simple questions can tell you a lot of things. Sorta.

"Well we're old friends."

"Mm… interesting. What's your relationship on terms of friends?" _'Now I'm just messing with him. But I'm wondering if there is answer to that.'_ Let's just say that the rest of the conversation did not end the way I wanted it to. (TT^TT)

Once I heard Kakashi leave, I ran down so fast that I felt like Speedy González (seriously that's one fast mouse.) I was so hungry. I was looking through the cupboards for me noodles. I couldn't find not ONE single cup of my beautiful golden babies.

"Naruto what are you doing?" I screamed like a little girl… typo I meant boy. (/)

"Mom! Geez, are you trying to give people heart attacks. My gosh." He laughed at me. _'That's my thing. Not his, it's only funny when I do it. Obviously'_

"Now ya know I feel… Ha!" Iruka stoke this tongue out like a kid.

"Okay, yeah real mature, mom! By the way have you seen my delicious little noodles?"

"You ate the last one this morning. I'll go shopping for some more tomorrow if you want?"

"No, I want my babies now I tell you. NOW WOMAN!" I grabbed Iruka's shoulders shaking him rapidly. _'For dramatic effects, of course… I would never do anything to hurt mom… well willing I wouldn't. That's the truth.'_

"Sorry, Naruto you're gonna have to eat left over spaghetti. Just until I go shopping, alright?"

With no compliments because I was hungry I eat the spaghetti. It didn't feel the same as my noodles. Oh, how I miss them very much. After that I started my homework. It was actually really easy; I thought it would be harder.

_I woke up in the hospital; the doctor told me that my parents died in the car crash. That night a man with yellow snake like eyes kidnapped me. I never thought much about it except losing my parents. I was taken to an unknown building; placed in a dark room. The only light that was in the room was the light coming from a lit candle on a night table that stood a few inches away from a big wore out bed._

"_Orochimaru-sama, I went to the Namikaze's and got Naruto's belongings; they're in the truck headed towards the new house." Said a boy with grayish white hair and thin white glasses_

"_Naruto, I will be right back, until then stay and this room." Orochimaru said while setting me gently on the bed. His voice sounded like slither snakes, it sent shiver down my spine. I sat in silence waiting, hoping to just be with my parents, wishing all of it was a bad dream._

_I suddenly heard a loud crash. I screamed not because it scared but because the agony of losing my parents came crashing down on me. The scene played again and again as I continued to scream. Shaking, trembling and screaming for my parents. The pain just hurt so much screaming felt like the only way to release the pain._

_I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. A pair of hands pulled me in close trying to calm be down. Orochimaru's lips met mine and slipped his tongue in my mouth. Cold hands slipped up under my shirt. I struggled to get out of Orochimaru's grasp but he only squeezed tighter. _

_He continued to "explore" my body. The feelings of emptiness grew; the darkness started to take over. I no longer saw the good in life, everything became dull so lifeless. I felt an object enter my body and an unbearable pain shot throughout my entire body._

I lazily dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror and trust me I didn't look the slightest bit attractive. I looked like cow poop with hay stickin' out of It. _'Hahaha! Poop.' _I've always had the worst bed head ever.

**(_) (^.^) Sasuke (_) (^.^)**

"Sasuke will you answer question number 3, please?" said. I turned and faced the teacher.

"y = 3x + 6." I went back to staring out the window. There's nothing interesting about what was outside. I was only looking at Naruto's reflection.

"Yes that's correct. Naruto will take the next one?"

"Yes…Umm. Y = -16x + 4... I think that's right."

"That's right. Alright everyone pass up your warm – ups." Everyone passed their papers to front of class and teacher collected them.

Once class was over I walked to my locker Karin talking about things I didn't understand because I wasn't listening to her. Once I reached my locker I put in the combination.

"So, Sasuke do you want to?" Karin said with a big smile.

"Hn?" Karin gave frown not wanting to repeat herself.

"Sakura and her friends are going to the movies Saturday. Suigetsu and I are going. You wanna come?" I grabbed my science textbook and but away my math book and closed. _'The movies, huh? If it's Sakura she will find a way to get me to go if I say no, and most likely Naruto will be there… Hmm. I have plans on Saturday morning with Itachi and my parents.' _

"Sure, what time?"

"Umm… Sakura said it would take a while but we're supposed to meet up at 7, okay?"

"Hn."

I walked into science class and Kiba and Naruto was laughing hysterically. Judging by the act Ino and Sakura were screaming at the two. Class went by really quickly. I was just getting up when Pinkie and Blondie walked up to me.

"Sasuke, we heard you're going to meet us the movies on Saturday."

"Hn." When it comes to these I try not to talk too much.

"Glad to hear it. We'll see you on Saturday then."

**(_) (^ ○ ^) Naruto (_) (^ ○ ^)**

I got up not bothering to take a shower yet. Well Iruka was out I had a list things to do before I leave to the movies. While I was cleaning my cell phone went off. It was a text from Kiba.

**Kiba: hey, Gaara and I are coming over. 'kay**

**Me: sure but I am cleaning right if that's okay with you.**

**Kiba: sure whatever we'll be there in 10.**

**Me: 'Kay**

As he said he was here in 10 minutes and so was Gaara. We went to my room which is not as messy as it was before.

"Okay, let's get down to business." Kiba said while Gaara just nodded his head in agreement.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Okay I am really confused about what's going on now.

"Well you are going to the movies… right?"

"Obviously, why?"

"You are fully aware Sasuke will be there, right?" _'Oh, so that's what. Kinda makes sense now.'_

"Okay and I came up with a bullet proof plan that will keep him off my back."

"And what would that be?" Gaara said.

"Well he ask me anything I don't want to answer I will change the subject or ignore him." I smiled in triumph like it was the best plan ever. Kiba and Gaara shook their heads.

"Naruto that plan would never work against Sasuke Uchiha."

"… Why won't it work against him?" Gaara sighed

"Long story short…"

"Sasuke is the type of person who will go to extreme measures to get what he wants." Kiba nodded in agreement.

"He gets what he wants when he it." Kiba spoke up.

"So you're saying that he will stop at nothing to get the need information about who I am really." They nodded. _'Ugh… can't Sasuke be less complicated person. He was never like this when we were younger.'_

**(_) (^.^) Sasuke (_) (^.^)**

I stood in the crowded theater with Karin and Suigetsu talking about whatever they were talking about. A few feet from me stood Itachi and my mother who wore disguises so no one would notice them. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji all bought their tickets and walked to where we were standing.

"Where are Kiba, Gaara and Naruto?" Sakura said as she walked up to us. And at that moment Kiba and Naruto came running towards us with Gaara close behind.

"Sorry, have you guys been waiting long?" Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

"Nah, we just got here. Where's Lee?"

"Ah, yeah he said he has to finish his daily training or something along those lines. So he couldn't make it."

"Okay, then we are all here so let's go in."

As we walked on my mother 'accidentally' bumped into Naruto dropping her popcorn and drink.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." She's putting up her act again. And Naruto totally bought it.

"No I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going." He continued to help her with the mess _**she**_made.

"Is he..?" I heard Itachi's monotone voice. Looking to the side he was right next to me.

"Yeah... I think so."

"So that's why you told us? You need more information on him, don't you?"

"Hn."

"Understood, I'll tell you if I get new information on him."

"Hn, and get mom away from him now." Itachi let out a chuckle as he walked to where my mom and Naruto were.

* * *

so do you like this chapter.. Yes or No?


	5. How Come?

Sorry it took so long to finally update sorry 'bout that. Life's kinda busy and it's snowy a lot at the beginning of the new year. So whatever here the new chapter!

**How you like it it's kinda sad but short but I think you guys will like!**

* * *

**Chapter Five – How come?**

'_He's been gone for a while now. Where is he? Where did he go?' _ I got up and walked up to Itachi's home office. I knocked on the door as a response Itachi let out a grunt. I walked in.

"What do you want?" he said without look to confirm it was me.

I was quiet for a while. I grabbed a book from the shelf and flipped through it.

"Sasuke?"

I turned my head looking at him. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a tan envelope and held it out in my direction. I walked towards his desk and took the envelope. I looked at it and wondering about what it contained. I looked at Itachi and he just nodded. I took the closest seat and sat down.

Carefully I opened the envelope. Pulling out pictures of the crimes scene from when Naruto murdered. Looking up at Itachi he was resting his head on his hand watching and waiting. I flipped through the pictures, the corpse was badly beaten. Bruises and all sorts of wounds on the body, one thing I noticed was that although the body looked a lot like he didn't have the three marks on both cheeks like Naruto did.

I noticed there were documents in the envelope so I took them out. My eyebrows scrunched together.

"How? I don't understand?"

"Sasuke, I don't know either. But I am working on founding that out." Itachi said going back to his work. I stared at him until he looked up again.

"I know you're lying, Itachi."

"Sasuke, for what reason would I have to lie? So far I only know as much as you do. That's all I know."

I sighed and walked out of his office it was useless to get him to tell me. He's keeping something from me and I want to know what it is. Now in my room I sat at my desk and looked at the paper.

"How can a body be undefined yet we were told that the body was for a fact Naruto Namikaze at the time. Why would the police lie about the body?" I thought out loud. I casted the documents aside and opened up my laptop in hope that I could possibly get some sort of clue of what was going on exactly.

**(^.^) (-_-) Naruto (^.^) (-_-)**

I stood in a meadow with lots of wild flowers. The big blue sky and puffy white clouds the shining sun. I smile and looked up to the sky and looked at my feet. I was dressed in a black suite with a clean white button down shirt with a stripped black and neon orange bow tie.

To tell you the truth I am in Hokkaido for my grandmother's funeral she died four weeks ago. My grandmother is mother's mother and has sick with terminal illness for the past ten years. So when my parents she was unable to take care of me because she was sick.

I looked back at the sky. Cursing at the nice beautiful sky, the stupid shining sun and ugly puffy clouds, they made me so made. They made this day seem so happy and carefree, when in reality it was a terribly sad day.

'_How come? How why did this happen to her? Why today? Why did God take away the only blood related family member I have? God you love to watch me suffer and lose everything I have. Everything I have ever loved. No, Naruto that's just negative thinking. I have Iruka, Kiba and other friends and… and… an… and… Sasuke, maybe.'_

"Naruto! Come on the ceremony is starting!" Kiba said as he ran over to me. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I asked Kiba to come with me to the funeral.

"Yeah, I am coming." I took one last look at the sky and walked with Kiba to the church that ceremony was being held.

As we walked in and the priest was walking to the podium thingy, Iruka waved us over. I never realized until I sat down that Kakashi was at the funeral too. The priest started talking and what not, I wasn't paying attention. I started to drift into my own thoughts.

"_Mama, were we going?" I was so excited my mama said we are going to meet someone today._

"_Oh, Naruto it's a surprise you're gonna have to wait until we get there, Okay?"_

_We finally arrived at house surrounded by a huge field of green grass. I rushed out of car and noticed an old woman sitting in a rocking chair looking at me smiling. Mama walked up to the woman and hugged her. She turned and waved me over to them._

"_Naruto, come on. I want you to meet my mother." Mama as she walked back to me._

"_Yeah, Naruto this is the moment to meet your grandmother." I looked over at Papa who was now headed in our direction. I looked back at my grandmother and she just smile. Mama held my hand and walked with me to porch where my grandmother sat in her rocking chair._

"_Hi. Naruto it's nice to finally meet you again." She smiled at me with warm gentle eyes._

"_Hello, grandmamma. It's nice to meet you too. But I don't think I have you met you before." _

_I tried to be as polite as possible. 'Because that's what Mama and Papa taught me. Never to be rude to others no matter how they treat me.'_

"_I last I saw you, you were just a little baby. So it's natural you wouldn't remember meeting me." She just smiled at me._

"_Now I know you can't stay long so, for your trip I baked you some white chocolate chip cookies. I'll go get them, Okay?" Grandmamma disappeared into the house and came back out with a container of cookies. 'I LOVE COOKIES. Especially WHITE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES. Hahaha, Naruto's happy now. Really happy.'_

"_Hey, Naruto do me a favor and hold these cookies?" She held the container out towards me and smiled at me with her pale blue eyes._

"_Yes." A huge smiled formed on my face and I took the container from her._

"_Alright it's time for leave, Mom."_

"_Goodbye. See you soon, Naruto." She bent down bent and hugged me and then kissed my forehead. She then got up and hugged Mama and Papa._

"Naruto! Get up the Ceremonies over now. We have to go."

I looked up and Iruka was looking down at me. I sat up and looked around the church was now empty and the only people that were still there were Kakashi, Kiba, Iruka and me. At the front of the church was a picture of my grandmother that was taken a few years back and she was smiling brightly.

I didn't try to fight back tears that begin to fall down cheeks. I turned and I walked out of the church to keep from crying more then I really wanted to. Well at least not in front of everyone else.

* * *

**Okay did you like this chapter? Please tell me R&R! Bye bye ^.^**


	6. No More

**Chapter Six – No More**

"Is it just me or is Naruto a bit down this week?" Sakura said looking at the blonde boy.

"Ever since Naruto came back from Hokkaido, he's been very depressed. I wonder what happened to him." Ino said

"We can ask Kiba he went with Naruto." Choji chimed in.

Sakura and Ino stood up and head to the two glum boys sitting in silence. They sat across from them. Naruto looked up and gave the two girls a smile weak smile. Naruto eyes looked so dull and lifeless; Sakura and Ino just stared in utter shock that his bright blue eyes could become dull.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura said and Naruto lifted his head to look at her.

"Naruto, sweetie, are you okay?" In said hoping to get a response out of him.

"Yeah I am fine. Why do you ask?" He said in a monotone voice. The girls sent worried glances in blonde direction.

"No, you're not fine. You seem really depression. Are really okay?" sakura said pushing the conversation to see if the blonde would tell them what's going on with him.

"If he said he's fine. He's fine, okay? Now leave it alone and let it be." Kiba said in an annoyed facial expression.

"We just want to know what happened to him. You guys have been so depressed and gloomy ever since you got back from Hokkaido. How could we just ignore that? We're your friends." Ino tried to convince the boys to tell them what happened

"Yes, something did happen in Hokkaido. Right now I don't feel like talking about what happened in Hokkaido. But I'll tell you at some point when I am ready to tell you, sorry." Naruto said his sad eyes looking back at Sakura and Ino.

The two girls nodded and walked back to their seats. Hoping that the boys will brighten up while they start to get over what ever happened when they were gone. They sat down with their curious group of friends.

"So did they tell you what's going on with them?" Choji asked as they sat down. They shook their heads.

"He said he will tell us when he's ready. But what ever happened made a huge impact on him and now he just seems so…" Sakura's sentence trailed off.

"Emotionless. He had such sad eyes and they weren't there usual azure color they were black and dulled out." Ino finished for Sakura. Shikamaru's eyes lazily dragged over to the two glum boys.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru got up and walked out of the classroom.

"What's up with him now?" Choji said as he watched Shikamaru leave the room.

**(x_x) (T_T) Sasuke (T_T) (x_x)**

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke! SASSSSSUKEEE!" Karin took in a deep breath

"SASU-"

"Karin, you scream my name one more time, I swear I will kill you. No hesitations."

"Your quite cranky today grandpa, besides why are you sleep in the library?"

I look around me and she was right I was in the library. I'd come in here earlier to do some more research but fell asleep. I haven't been getting much sleep lately.

"Research for history I was working on that essay that due soon."

"Sasuke that paper is due next week why work on it now?"

"One, I would like to get it out the way. And also, I have other things to do with my life too ya know."

"Yeah, like what? Are you in training to take over the family business or something?" I thought about what she said for a bit.

"Actually, yes that is part of it." I started to pick up the scattered papers and that's when I realized that my folder. I started looking for it.

"Hey, Karin, did you my folder? It was right here on the table." Karin gave a confused look.

"No, sorry I didn't see a folder when I got here."

I gave a small nod and hoisted my backpack on to my shoulder and started leaving the library. Karin linked her arm to mine and started whining.

"Sasuke ~ where are you going?"

"Home. Where else would I go?"

"Don't you wanna hangout. Just the two of us like... alone… together." Karin said wiggling her eyebrows. I gave her my usual blank expression and continued walking.

"So, Sasuke wanna take me up on the offer? Huh?"

"No."

"Geez you don't have to say it so bluntly." She had a hurt look on her face. "And besides, if you keep rejecting all that girls that ask you out, people are going to think you're gay. Do you want that?"

"But I am gay. And you Karin already know this I still don't understand you keep trying."

"I keep trying because you are telling people you're gay so they can get off your back right? It's alright, it's okay. We can secretly date each other. Okay?" Karin said with a smile and thumbs up.

"Karin, I've been gay since the 6th grade. Nothing's gonna change that. Not even you, alright?"

She nodded and didn't say anything the walk back to her house. I dropped her off and headed to the park. I sat there on the park bench watching the ducks swimming in the pond. I thought back to when I was in the library. Everything in the folder was all the information, about what really happened to Naruto the day he "died" that I managed to gather.

"_Ma, where are they? They're late?" Sasuke said impatiently_

"_Be patient Sasuke, they should be here soon so don't worry too much."_

"_But Ma, I wanna play with Naruto now." Sasuke said in a whine_

"_Oh but, Sasu-kun doesn't like Naruto. Remember?" Itachi chimed in, making Sasuke blush and look down at the floor._

"_But… I…" he couldn't say anything_

_The phone began to ring and Itachi picked up the phone._

"_Hello." He was silent for a while. His hands were trembling as he handed the phone to his mother._

"_Hello, Uchiha residence how may we help you?" She said in a cheery voice._

"_Yes the Namikaze's are very close friends. Why do you ask?" Her smile quickly left and she turned pale. Her eyes became very watery and he began crying._

"_Ma, what's wrong? Are you alright? Did something happen?" Sasuke asked with worry as his mother fell to her knees crying. And at that moment his father walked in._

"_Good afternoon, how are you?" He looked at the scene in front of him. Trying to understand what was happening. _

"_What happened here? Honey, are you alright?" He tried to calm her down by soothing her but she just kept crying._

_Itachi and Sasuke stood by their father's side watching their mother._

"_They're gone… How could God do this to me? To us?" His mother began_

"_Honey, who's gone? What are you talking about?"_

"_Minato… Kushina… They're gone. God took them away from us." She said in a hushed whisper. Sasuke stared in shock. Had Naruto and his parents truly died?_

My eyes shot open, I was looking at the white ceiling. I turned my head and Itachi was there beside me, looking down on me.

"You fell asleep in the park. So I brought you home."


End file.
